Myrddin's Christmas Magic
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Harry's never really had a real Christmas. A strange turn of events forces him to take refuge in a small inn, where he is surprised to find Draco Malfoy there as well. Caught, how will these two make Christmas work together? Written for spamilla over at


**bAuthor:/b **drarryxlover

bTitle:/b Myrddin's Christmas Magic

bPairings:/b Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione

bRating:/b NC-17

**bSummary:/b **Harry's never really had a real Christmas. A strange turn of events forces him to take refuge in a small inn, where he is surprised to find Draco Malfoy there as well. Caught, how will these two make Christmas work together?

**bWarnings:/b **AU (Hermione and Draco are Ravenclaws),** l**anguage, male/male explicit sex, mild rimming (is there such a thing?)

bDisclaimer:/b All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

bWord:/b 3,461

bBeta:/b SwissMiss

bAuthor's Note:/bI hope you like it, and that I did the prompt justice. Not sure how you feel about NC-17 but saw that a previous gift fic for you was rated NC-17 so I went with it!

**buMyrddin's Christmas Magic/b/u**

All Harry's Christmases tended to be overshadowed by the Dursleys or Voldemort, and now at nineteen he'd given up. There didn't seem to be any point in celebrating the 'Christmas Miracle' when he never had one, so Harry decided that this year he would start a new tradition.

Sighing as he pulled out a booklet containing a map of Britain, Harry flicked through the pages and ran his free hand through the black hair that settled above his now closed eyes. He opened the map to a random page, placed his finger on the paper and opened his eyes. Hysterical laughter bubbled up inside him as he noted that he was apparently spending Christmas on the Isle of Wight.

"Mate, you here?"

"In the kitchen, Ron," Harry called back to his roommate, who came through the door carrying a sleeping Hermione in his arms.

"Fell asleep at the library again, did she?"

Ron grinned and placed her gently on the couch a few feet away. "She's been out for a while, so I reckon she'll wake up soon. Dunno what she's doing at the library now, it's bloody Christmas time! School's out for weeks!"

Smiling slightly as he turned back to the map, Harry contemplated the parts of the island where he could stay. The map showed a few towns he could travel around.

"What you got there?" Ron yanked the map away from Harry with a fierce tug. "A map? Mate, what do you need a map for?"

Harry flushed in embarrassment and cleared his throat. "I've decided this year that I will spend Christmas alone."

"Why?" Ron seemed genuinely confused. "We love having you."

"I know. It's just odd, you know, now that Voldemort is gone. I just need to be away for a bit. Find myself."

"But over Christmas? Mate, where're you going t'go?"

Shrugging, Harry gestured to the map that was still in Ron's hands. "Isle of Wight**.**"

"Bloody hell."

Nodding, Harry couldn't help but agree. It was complete madness.

**XXXX**

Harry breathed in deeply, the cold air stinging his lungs and cooling his flushed cheeks as he looked around at the trees. He had been on the Isle of Wight for a week, continuously moving from town to town. As it neared Christmas Day, Harry spent less time in the towns and more time wandering around the woodland areas. When he left the town this morning, he had been warned of rain, but thought nothing more of it, until now.

It had been raining since mid-morning and Harry was grumpy, hungry, tired and lost. Not to mention wet and cold, yelling out, "Merlin!" in frustration as he turned in a circle, straining to see anything through the thick rain that could offer shelter. Seeing a light in the distance, Harry headed off in that direction, staggering under the weight of his sopping wet clothes and the gusty winds.

After a long walk that lasted all of ten minutes, though it felt longer, Harry saw that the light came from a small, two-storey brick building with a wooden sign hanging over the door. The wood was so dark with water and age that Harry could barely make out a few letters: i_–he m—li- -n/i_.

"What in the name of Merlin?" As he was squinting at the sign, light suddenly flooded over him and he blinked at the plump, grey-haired lady who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, you poor dear, come in from the weather! You must be freezing!" The lady ushered him inside and positioned him in front of the fire, where the heat started to make his body ache.

"Th-thank you. I don't mean to be rude, but where am I?"

"The Isle of Wight, dear."

Chuckling, Harry shook his head. "I know that. I meant, what is this place?"

"Oh, this is the Merlin Inn." At Harry's blank look she elaborated, "It's similar to the Knight Bus, except instead of throwing out your wand arm you turn a full three hundred and sixty degrees, call out Merlin's name, and here we are. The inn for the stranded wizard." She beamed at Harry, who smiled back.

"That's just... wow."

"Well, I'll give you a room tonight. You're lucky there's only one other guest here. Between you and me, he got caught in the snow near Wiltshire." She handed him a key which just appeared in her hand. "Here you go, and if you need anything just ask your door for Pattie, that's me. Or Mark – he's my husband."

Pattie shooed Harry up the stairs, where he was left alone to figure out which door was his. There were four doors running along each side of the narrow hallway. The one on the left at the end opened, and Harry immediately ruled that door out as his own as a figure stepped out into the hallway and the light.

"Draco?"

The blond's head shot up sharply and his grey eyes locked on Harry before he broke out into a beautiful smile, which Harry instantly returned. They ran towards each other and embraced tightly. "I thought you were dead, Draco," Harry whimpered into the blond's neck.

"I know, I know, but after what happened on the Astronomy Tower I couldn't risk being found. Snape hid me away and I went to the Manor after you ended it all. I haven't left since." Draco pulled away enough to look into Harry's eyes. "I missed you, Harry."

"I've missed you, too."

The two friends spent the night talking and fell asleep together on Draco's abnormally large bed. When Harry woke up it was almost dawn. He watched Draco sleep peacefully, remembering when they met.

Harry's best friend since first year, Ron, got a crush on a Ravenclaw, named Hermione in their fifth year at Hogwarts and set up a study date with her. Being Ron, he panicked at the last minute, saying that Hermione could bring her best friend and House-mate, Draco, and he would bring Harry.

As Ron and Hermione chatted away about general things, Draco moved into the seat next to Harry. "Not comfortable here amongst the books, are you?"

Grinning sheepishly, Harry asked, "How'd you know?"

Draco's hand on his right knee caused Harry to jump. "Your leg hasn't stopped bouncing since you sat down."

"I don't like to be confined for too long."

"Or at all?"

Harry smiled and agreed. "Or at all."

Draco stood suddenly and reached down for Harry's wrist to tug him into a standing position as Ron and Hermione stared at them. "We're going for a walk." Draco tilted his head in Harry's direction. "Somebody's a little irritable at being shut in the library for so long." The two boys left their bags with their friends and began to walk around the lake.

Over the year, as Ron and Hermione's dates continued, Harry and Draco found themselves spending more time together. They talked a lot, and Harry found himself looking at Draco more. With each glance he became more attracted to the blond, who spent a large amount of his time with a Slytherin girl, Pansy, when he wasn't with Harry or Hermione.

Hermione later told Harry that even though Draco hadn't said it, she thought Pansy was his girlfriend. That was the day Harry's heart broke. He knew he couldn't compete against a girl, so he withdrew from Draco, spending less and less time with him. As the years went on, Harry was able to be alone with Draco without making a fool of himself as he pined after the blond. Then one day, Draco disappeared and Harry left Hogwarts for good to hunt down Voldemort.

Three years later, they had found each other again. Harry let out a loud sigh. He thought being away from Draco would be easier, but he just couldn't stop thinking about the blond, and seeing him again made Harry realise why he fell in love with Draco in the first place.

A knock on the door brought Harry from his thoughts. He rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Draco, before opening the door to find Pattie there with a tea tray.

"Here you go, dear." She beamed, seemingly unaffected by Harry answering Draco's door. "A nice cup of tea for the two of you. Breakfast will be served downstairs in half hour, but take your time."

She handed Harry the tray and whistled as she walked down the hallway. Shaking his head, Harry shut the door with his foot as he turned towards the bed.

"Morning," Draco mumbled. He was sitting up against the head board, looking straight at Harry.

"Hi." Harry smiled shyly before bring the tray over and placing it on the bedside table and making two cups of tea.

Draco took his cup with a quiet "thank you" and took a sip. "It's Christmas today, isn't it?"

"I guess so." Harry shrugged. "It's either Christmas Day or Christmas Eve."

"And we're both here, in this forsaken inn, with no decorations." He gasped before grinning at Harry. "We should decorate this place! Ask Pattie if she doesn't mind and we can put up a tree and some lights..."

As Draco continued to list what they should do, Harry switched off and started to think of a way to tell Draco "no".

"Harry? Harry, are you listening to me?"

"Uh..." Harry sheepishly shook his head. "No, sorry. Look, Draco, I-"

"What?"

"Well, I... " Harry hesitated, then decided to be honest. "I hate Christmas and I came to the Isle of Wight to get away from it all, and now you want to make the perfect Christmas." He shrugged helplessly, staring at the floor.

"I... I don't understand."

"The Dursleys never gave me anything at Christmas. I was always locked in my cupboard and then Ron invited me over to the Weasleys', but it just didn't seem right to give them _another_ mouth to feed. So I stayed in my dorm and did what I have always done: read."

Harry was staring at the floor so he didn't have to face Draco's pitying look. Therefore, he was shocked when he was embraced tightly. Draco had flung his arms around Harry, holding him tightly and only letting go slightly when Harry relaxed and placed his own arms around the blond's lithe waist.

"That's so sad, Harry. Christmas is a time of love, and I intend to give you the best Christmas ever."

Smiling against Draco's shoulder, Harry said nothing, but thought that it was a big task and one that Draco would fail at.

**XXXX**

Draco conferred with Pattie and found out that it was Christmas Eve, which meant he had half a day and a whole night to give Harry the perfect Christmas. Draco had huge ideas of lights, tinsel, trees and decorations, but that wasn't what Christmas meant to Harry. The –dare he say it- commercial aspect did nothing for the brunet.

Draco stayed up late that night as he planned with Mark what food to cook and conferred with Pattie over the arrangements. When he finally made it to his room, Draco opened the bag that he had with him and pulled out a rectangular object, turning it over in his hands. Draco held it close to his chest before letting it fall to the mattress as he fell asleep.

When he woke up the following morning, Draco felt, as he always did, that childish excitement that it was Christmas. Smiling to himself, he showered and dressed before picking up the rectangular object and making his way to Harry's door.

Draco knocked on the door and entered when he heard Harry grunt.

"Morning, Harry," Draco called out to the lump beneath the duvet.

Harry's black hair was sticking up over the top of the covers and his eyes were looking at Draco, but the rest of him remained covered. "Get it over with."

"Get what over with?"

"_Christmas_, you know, Santa and gifts, turkey and all the trimmings." Harry's voice was sarcastic.

"Not going to happen today, Harry. Today is about you and me and friendship, love and just being together. That's what Christmas is, Harry, it's not about the tree or the presents. They are just material ways and keepsakes to show that one person cares about another. The tree is just a focal point around which all that generosity happens, that's all."

Draco smiled kindly and shrugged out of his coat and tugged off his belt. Otherwise fully clothed, he climbed into bed with Harry, not saying anything more. Green eyes stared incredulously at the blond as Draco settled himself against the headboard. Lifting a book into his lap, Draco opened it.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading, Harry."

"Oh, ha, ha, Draco. Why are you here? In my bed?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I can leave if you want."

Harry didn't want Draco to leave, so he shook his head and shifted closer so his head was resting against Draco's hip.

Draco looked down at the black hair and ran one hand through it, pleased when Harry sighed happily. "What's the book?"

"i_Pride and Prejudice/i_ by –"

"Jane Austen. My favourite."

"I know, I read it a lot in the past two years. It reminded me of you and-"

Harry's hand squeezed Draco's thigh comfortingly under the covers. "I always thought you were a lot like Darcy."

"Hmm, and you: Elizabeth?" Draco felt Harry nod against his hip and he smiled as he opened the book and began reading to Harry. "i_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man.../i"_

They read i_Pride and Prejudice/i_ for most of the day until Draco's stomach couldn't handle the lack of food and started to grumble, which caused him to blush and Harry to laugh. "Come on, let's get some lunch, then we can get back to Mister Darcy."

Grinning, Harry allowed Draco to take his hand and lead him down to the dining room, where there were sandwiches and treacle tart waiting for them. Once they had their fill, the two kept talking about the novel and about their lives since they last parted. Harry found that Draco was going to study to be a Healer in the coming September, and he told Draco that he didn't know what he wanted to do. Unlike a large proportion of Harry's friends, Draco supported Harry's need and desire for rest.

They went back upstairs, Draco stopping by his own room to change into pyjamas before re-joining Harry in Harry's room. There, they got back into bed as they had been before. When they were settled in, Draco started to read from where he had left off: _"i__Her astonishment, as she reflected on what had passed, was increased by every review of it. That she should receive an offer of marriage from Mr. Darcy! That he should have been in love with her for so many months! So much in love as to wish.../i"_

**XXXX**

It was nearing midnight when Draco turned the last page and closed the novel. He looked down at Harry, who appeared to be asleep. Draco slid down the bed and faced Harry; giving into temptation, Draco pressed his lips softly to Harry's. "A very happy Christmas to you, Harry."

When the blond pulled away, Harry was sleepily blinking up at Draco. "Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"This was the best Christmas ever. You've given me everything I've wanted a Christmas to be, and I think I should give you your present now."

Draco smiled kindly, though there was a touch of melancholy. "I thought you didn't believe in presents."

"Not the material kind but-" Harry paused and, now more awake, rolled on top of Draco and slid between the blond's legs. "-I believe I'm what you want."

"Harry... " Draco hesitated.

"This isn't some altruistic thing, Draco. I want you. I have for a while, but I thought that I'd never see you again. Now I have. And you've given me the best Christmas, the best day of my life, and I want to do the same for you. I want to give you me."

Draco smiled and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, bringing their half-hard groins into contact as he leant up to kiss Harry sweetly. Pulling away, Harry stared down at Draco's flushed face, the grey eyes dark with lust and his lips red and swollen.

"What?" Harry watched the mouth move but didn't respond until he felt Draco's hand carding through his hair.

"You're beautiful, so fucking beautiful, Draco."

His cheeks became darker as Draco flushed with embarrassment on top of arousal. "No one has ever said that to me before," the blond admitted, but didn't look away from Harry's hungry gaze.

Green eyes softened as Harry leant down and pressed a butterfly kiss to Draco's lips, watching closely as his eyes fluttered closed. Harry brushed his lips over each eyelid, murmuring, "Beautiful," as he pulled away to kiss Draco's neck.

"Beautiful," he sighed after kissing Draco's pulse.

"Beautiful," he whispered after sucking Draco's nipples.

"Beautiful," he breathed before taking Draco's leaking cock into his mouth and suckling the head, tongue swiping at the pre-come. Harry hummed around his mouthful, which caused the blond's hips to jerk upwards and force more of his cock into Harry's mouth and throat.

Harry reached over to the bed side table and grabbed a tube of lubrication from the drawer. He squeezed some onto his fingers before probing at Draco's entrance. Draco let out a loud groan then he raised a hand from where it clasped at the bedding to clamp his teeth around his finger, horrified at his loudness.

Harry pulled off Draco's cock, smiling as the blond whimpered. "Don't." At Draco's frown, Harry pulled Draco's hand away from his mouth. "I want to hear you. I want to hear what I do to you. I want to hear you scream my name."

"Harry!" Draco whimpered the breathless plea in lieu of a response.

"That's a start."

The dark head dipped down and lips skimmed Draco's shaft before nudging his thighs apart. Harry removed his finger from inside Draco and quickly replaced it with his tongue. He lifted one of Draco's legs onto his shoulder whilst pushing the other one to the side so he was spread across the bed, his body on display for Harry's eyes, fingers and mouth.

Draco looked down the length of his body and gasped out a garbled question: "How- lube- taste?"

Chuckling, Harry pulled away and smiled at the debauched picture the blond made. "The lube is flavoured, Draco. See?"

Harry leant in and kissed Draco so he could taste himself and the distinct flavour of artificial strawberry on Harry's tongue.

Still kissing Draco furiously, Harry slipped two of his previously lubed fingers into the blond's slightly loosened passage, stretching him more before adding a third. When Draco was writhing and begging beneath him, Harry removed his hand and guided himself into Draco, holding the blond's hips still until Harry was fully seated in Draco, balls resting against Draco's arse.

Once Draco tightened his channel around Harry's cock, the brunet started to move, causing both to release a guttural moan. Draco lifted his hips up to meet Harry half way on the downward thrusts, causing Harry to go deeper. Draco cried out as Harry hit his prostate forcefully and stroked his cock with one hand.

Draco looked up into bright green eyes as their hips kept thrusting towards each other. Harry watched as Draco threw his head back, arched his spine and opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came, pearly thick liquid spurting from his cock, which was twitching in Harry's tight grasp. Seeing Draco's orgasm and feeling the walls clenching spasmodically around him, Harry too came inside of Draco, biting down hard on his neck.

Harry fell on top of Draco and pressed wet kisses onto his sweaty neck, feeling Draco's tired legs and arms come around him and cling to his body tightly.

As their panting slowed down, Draco pressed his lips to Harry's temple and left his mouth there while Harry whispered in his ear, "Happy Christmas, Draco."

"And to you as well. May we have many more like this."

Harry froze and Draco warily let go to put a bit of distance between the two of them and mumbled a quick "sorry."

"I think... I think I'd like that." Harry smiled at Draco before lying back down next to him and kissing him softly, wrapping his arms around Draco's body. Smiling in contentment as the blond's arms slowly encased him, Harry said, "And it was a very happy Christmas indeed."


End file.
